Incessant recommencement
by raissanaomie
Summary: OS Adaline : je l'avais aperçu à travers le rétroviseur de la voiture, il tenait une bague, une putain de bague. (Sa séparation avec William selon ma vision).


Salut à vous, j'ai eu un coup de cœur pour ce film et je vous le fait partager à travers cet one show à ma façon.

 **Film** : L'âge d'Adaline

 **Titre fiction** : "Incessant recommencement"

 **Personnages** : Adaline ET William

 **Genre** : Tragédie et romance

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cet one show appartiennent à Lee Toland, j'ai juste eu envie de faire divaguer mon imagination dans son monde.

Un grand merci à ma bêta **the pen of the idéa** pour ses superbes corrections.

 **Résumé:**

OS Adaline : je l'avais aperçu à travers le rétroviseur de la voiture, il tenait une bague, une putain de bague. (Sa séparation avec William selon ma vision).

 **One Show**

J'étais dans le taxi perdant patience, enfin nous étions arrivés au parc, William allait m'en vouloir. Il y a des jours qu'on ne voudrait jamais vivre, ce matin en me levant j'étais sure d'être à l'heure à mon rendez vous de midi et me voici encore là, assise sur la banquette arrière d'un taxi.

J'avais débuté comme à mon habitude à 8h à la bibliothèque municipale. Mes taches habituelles rapidement accomplies, je m'étais lancée dans la lecture de Hamlet, Shakespeare étant l'un de mes auteurs favoris.

Ce fut avec horreur que je me rendis compte, en détachant mon regard du bouquin, qu'il était midi moins quinze.

« Merde ! ». Clamai-je

Je remis rapidement le bouquin à sa place avant d'attraper ma veste et mon sac à main.

Comble de malheur, une roue de ma voiture était crevée, je ne pouvais aller nulle part avec. Je frappai sur cette roue rageusement avant de soupirer et de m'avancer pour héler un taxi.

Après ce qui me semblait être des heures je réussis à trouver un taxi. Je glissai à l'intérieur et donnai le nom du parc dans lequel j'avais rendez vous avec William avant de fixer ma montre en soupirant, _déjà douze heures_.

Je ne pouvais qu'être dépité par la longue file de voitures qui se tenaient devant moi. Le sort m'en voulait, c'était sure à présent.

Je soufflai de soulagement lorsque je vis William assis sur un banc public, le dos tourné, il frottait ses mains comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'il était contrarié, c'était tellement mignon.

« Un dollar cinquante mademoiselle ». Me somma le chauffeur mais je ne fus pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu lorsque j'aperçu ce que William tenait entre ses mains.

Une bague, une putain de bague. Mes yeux s'embrumèrent soudainement lorsque je compris. Je devais m'en aller et vite.

« Mademoiselle ». Me somma à nouveau le chauffeur, je secouai la tête pour sortir de mon état second.

« J'ai changé d'avis, continuez de rouler s'il vous plait ». M'empressai-je de commander, celui-ci s'exécuta.

« D'accord ». Déclara t-il avant de démarrer.

Je lui indiquais à présent mon appartement et payai la course.

Heureusement pour moi, j'avais tenu à ce que William et moi vivions séparés au moins mes années de fuite m'avaient apprise cela.

Je me précipitai chez moi vidant mes placards à la hâte. Photos, souvenirs, vêtements, j'emballais tout ce qui avait attrait à moi.

Je m'écroulais au bas de mon lit lorsque je vis la photo. C'était une photo de lui et moi après une randonnée. Ce jour-là je m'étais faite une stupide entaille à la main et il avait du me recoudre, à penser à cela j'eus des frisons.

 _« Excusez_ _-_ _moi, bonjour, heu ! Pourriez_ _-_ _vous nous prendre en photo ». Avait-il demandé à un parfait inconnu._

 _« S'il te plait, s'il te plait non ». Lui avais-je murmuré pendant qu'il s'avançait vers moi, j'espérais qu'il change d'avis._

 _« Quoi ca va être chouette, allez ! ». Essaya t_ _-_ _il de me convaincre._

 _« Non, je n'aime pas les photos ». Argumentai-je en cachant mon visage derrière ma main. « Je vais gâcher la pellicule »_

 _« Pas du tout ». Me contra-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents. « Au contraire, allez ! »_

 _« Je suis bien trop timide, je n'aime pas les photos »_ _._ _Il ignora mes paroles_ _et me prit dans ses bras, me rapprochant de lui. « S'il te plait arrête !»_

 _« Un, deux... »_ _._ _Commença à décompter le photographe._

Je ne l'avouerai peut être jamais mais j'ai aimé ce moment. À cet instant je m'étais senti si libre, si aimé, si ordinaire. Mais la chute est là, la sentence de cette liberté était tombée.

J'éclatai en sanglot, pourquoi, pourquoi moi. Je maudissais tellement ce jour de l'année mille neuf cent trente sept où j'avais eu mon accident en me rendant chez mes parents.

Je me mis à rire tout à coup comme réalisant une bonne blague, ce maudit jour avait tout commandé, il avait gâché ma vie.

Je me relevai essuyant les larmes du revers de ma main. Je devais me dépêcher de tout remballer avant que William ne s'inquiète et décide de venir me chercher.

« William, William ». Penser à lui me faisait tellement mal, c'était un homme bien et j'allais le faire souffrir.

 _« Mademoiselle, mademoiselle ». Fut les premiers mots qu'il m'adressa. On ne se connaissait même pas mais le ton de sa voix laissait transparaitre sa gentillesse. « Arrêtez, vous allez noyer votre moteur ». Il m'avait bien fait rire avec cette phrase là._

 _« Merci, merci du conseil très utile ».Lâchai-je laissant transparaitre mon profond agacement._

 _«Remarquer, vous pourriez bronzer comme cela ». C'était-il cru drôle de rajouter. J'avais abaissé mon foulard voulant mieux contempler ce comique._

 _Lorsque je le vis, je cru rêver, il était tellement beau : ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleu_ _e_ _s._

 _« Pardon mais j'ai tout essayé pour faire démarrer cette voiture, mais elle ne veut rien savoir ! ». Essayai-je de justifier péniblement mon ton froid._

 _« Il faudrait lui donner un peu d'élan et elle devrait... enlevez le frein, je vais essayer de vous pousser, vous allez passer la seconde et décoller ». Me gratifia_ _-_ _t_ _-_ _il d'un magnifique sourire qui m'emporta avec lui._

 _« D'accord ». Cédai-je. « Merci »_

 _Sur ces mots, il s'attela à la tache et se mit derrière la voiture afin de la pousser._

 _« Prêt ». L'interrogeai_ _-_ _je sans vraiment savoir pourquoi._

 _« Prêt et vous ? »_

 _« Prêt »_

 _« Allez, c'est bon débrayez »_

 _Je réussis enfin à démarrer. « Merci ». M'écriai-je en m'éloignant._

Je ne pourrais même pas à présent expliquer pourquoi mais j'avais eu envie tout à coup de changement d'essayer du nouveau et de me poser.

Ah ! bien sûr, je m'étais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée, je m'étais dit que je devais appuyer plus fort sur l'accélérateur et m'éloigner de cet endroit et pour une fois, rien que pour une première fois depuis ma fuite je m'étais dite.

 _Stop, fait demi-tour._

Et c'est ce que je fis. Je regretterais probablement ce choix égoïste toute ma vie.

Loin de là cette idée, les moments passées avec William avaient été merveilleux, magiques et c'est donc là le problème, la fin de tout conte de fée.

 _Ils se marièrent, vieillirent ensemble, vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfant._

Si c'était cela la finalité, à quoi bon le briser d'avantage en ne lui apportant rien de tout cela.

Je bouclai enfin ma dernière valise sillonnant la pièce du regard et là j'eus un doute, devrais-je lui laisser un message ?

Je balayais cette idée immédiatement de ma tête, à quoi bon le résultat reviendrait au même.

« Brise viens par là ». Sifflai-je mon chien qui vient sautiller sous mes pieds. Je me baissais vers lui, caressant ses oreilles. « Nous allons déménager, s'installer quelques temps dans une nouvelle maison, tu es content ? ». Me forçai-je à sourire, je me trouvais vraiment ridicule.

Me forcer à trouver du réconfort et à accepter mes choix en me servant de mon chien était vraiment pitoyable.

Je soupirais en portant mon petit chien que je mis dans une sacoche « Viens trésor ».

Ce chien était la seule chose véritable que j'avais gardé toutes ces années, générations après générations. Il me rappelait que même si le temps s'était arrêté pour moi, il y avait tout un monde dehors qui avançait.

Je m'avançai vers le téléphone que je pris en composant un numéro.

« Oui, Flemming, c'est maman »

« ... »

« Non, ce n'est rien ne t'en fait pas ». Me forçai-je à dire, comme à son habitude elle avait réussi à percevoir le désespoir dans le son de ma voix.

« ... »

« Je voudrais venir m'installer chez toi pour quelques jours »

« ... »

« Non rien, je sais »

« ... »

« Ok à très bientôt je t'aime, je me mets en route immédiatement »

« ... »

« Demain, oui moi aussi »

Sur ce je raccrochai et commençai à embarquer mes affaires afin de les disposer en bas de l'immeuble, je n'avais pas appelé un taxi, aurait pris trop de temps.

Je réussis pour mon plus grand bonheur à héler rapidement un taxi que je montais suivi de mes affaires.

« Aéroport s'il vous plait ». Commandai-je, le chauffeur démarra sur le coup.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de jeter un dernier coup d'œil à cette identité que j'abandonnai pour une nouvelle. Je sortis de la poche de ma veste notre photo que je déchirai en petits morceaux avant de les passer par la fenêtre, à présent Adaline Bowman était morte.

 _Fin._

Fin de l'OS.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié, je vous adore, n'oubliez pas la petite review...


End file.
